


right foot red

by explodinganyway



Category: Community
Genre: Apartment 303, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodinganyway/pseuds/explodinganyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from M/M live journal- drunk Twister. It was box that may have been the only thing he wanted to see less than Yahtzee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right foot red

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's a tad out of character- I usually write Annie/Britta. I posted this as a comment fic to a prompt on MiladyMilord but seeing as I have no clue on how to use that website, I thought I'd post it here too! 
> 
> Prompt: drunken Twister from Crittab

This is all Britta's fault. Sure, maybe Jeff blames her for everything (including his own bad hair days) but nine times out of ten, it usually is her fault so he doesn't feel too bad about it. And this time? This time it's definitely her fault. 

They had all been drinking, at least all of them minus Shirley who was always a little too mindful of that sort of thing, and Pierce- who had managed to fall asleep safely hidden in the blanket fort after two glasses. Britta (stupid annoying Britta) had gone in to check that he was still okay and had come out with a box that may have been the only thing he wanted to see less than Yahtzee. You see, Jeff Winger was good at many things (being fit, scoring women, drinking, sex, being a lawyer, sex) but he had a body about a foot too tall to be allowed anywhere near that. That being the stupid lame impossible Twister box being unpacked by a far too eager Britta. All. Her. Fault.

He pours himself another drink and, since all of his friends are children, manages to spin the board. It's a stupid game that no one can look cool in ever- especially not him with his tall manly body and high butt-crack and he has had one (or two, or three) too many drinks to talk everyone out of playing, and finally resigns himself to watching everyone take off their shoes and spins the stupid board. (He is going to murder Britta.)

Right foot red starts them off and it takes him two more spins (left hand green and left foot yellow) to realise there are two very big upsides to a drunken Twister game and they are both right in front of him, one trying to get her left foot underneath the body of the second. The turn after that (left foot blue) Jeff learns how to work the spinner board so it lands on exactly what he wants. He has learnt from Greendale and the study group how to be a good person but he doesn't plan on using any of those traits tonight and just spins until Annie is literally on top of Britta and Troy has fallen down just so he can get a better view.

They get bored after a few games and decide to turn it into a drinking game, where on falling you have to take a shot and the winner gets two shots. Jeff's knocking back enough whiskey to match them and their mutual drunkeness means he hasn't had to leave the spinner yet even though the actual spinner has long been discarded and he is just calling out whatever will give him a good view of down Annie's shirt. He is a bad person but he is also too drunk to care and also doesn't realise until his shoes are off and he's standing up, that he's now playing.

Britta's spinning except isn't really because apparently the ceiling is spinning enough for her so Abed removes himself to pick the colours. Jeff thinks it's totally not fair that Abed gets to choose because rude but then he's only said three spaces and Jeff's head is literally between Annie's legs and Abed just got him further with Annie than he has in three years. She's looking at him blearily and biting her lip hard and he can hear Britta laughing in the background but he's a little too distracted to find out the reason why. 

Things feel like they're slowing down and the only thing Jeff can focus on is how deep blue Annie's eyes really are. Abed calls out another instruction and Jeff moves but he really can't tell where, his body simply moving closer to her and what he really wants (her lips, her shiny hair, her pale cleavage dipping into shadow). When he moves he is so close and realises that Annie hasn't moved, her eyes staying locked on his and her arms gently shaking, still holding her up on the spots (right hand blue, left hand blue). When he leans down it's slowly, wary even through the alcohol, of what he's actually about to do (again). Annie's eyes flicker down to his lips, back to meet his eyes, drift closed as he lets himself even closer until their lips press.

It's familiar but new and the alcohol, while clouding his mind, is not dulling the feeling at all and his stomach is tingling which is stupid and lame (magical) and Annie's whole body is pushing up into his and there's conversation in the room somewhere but it's barely even registering in his mind because Annie's lips still taste like bubblegum lip balm like two years ago (has it been that long?) and the hint of vodka she's been drinking. 

He lifts his hand from the plastic to cup her cheek, soft skin so pliable under his fingers and just as their tongues meet- sweet and warm and wanting- Britta literally jumps on top of them. Jeff is holding himself up with one hand and so goes down instantly, trying to shield some of his weight from Annie whose butt hits the mat a second before her head and he wants to turn and yell at Britta (stupid annoying Britta) but Annie is laughing as loud as stupid Britta still on top of him and maybe drunk, in front of all their friends isn't the way to do this. Britta pulls Annie up from underneath him and they stumble into the kitchen leaning heavily on furniture, walls, each other and this is all Britta's fault- Jeff just doesn't know which part of it to be the angriest about. He gets off the stupid game mat and heads to the bathroom. He needs a minute.


End file.
